Learning To Drive
by DftbaSarah
Summary: The Doctor attempts to teach Rose how to fly the Tardis but sexual tension get in the way. Fluffy one shot. 10/Rose


"Blimey, I'm gonna be sick..." Rose gagged as the Tardis lurched to the side. "Oi! Can't you at least TRY to drive more smoothly?"

"Do you want to drive?!" The Doctor snapped back.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" She yelled over the roar of the engines.

"What?!" In his surprise, the Doctor hit the vector warp instead of the directional vortex and sent them both hurtling to the side. The Tardis beeped and parked herself, putting them all right-side up again.

"Doctor, I want to fly the Tardis." Rose picked herself up and glared at him defiantly.

"Oh Rose," he rubbed the knot on his head from falling into the railing. "The Tardis is a delicate instrument that takes centuries to master. I'm brilliant and I have yet to master it. You'll be rubbish at it."

"Hey!" She protested.

"Rose, remember the horse cart when we visited that village in 1876?" The Doctor questioned pointedly.

She looked bashful and avoided his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking bout."

"Yes you do, Rose. I took you to meet Alexander Graham Bell for Valentine's Day, which is still a dreadfully dull Earth holiday by the way, and we took a cart down to the market. You begged me to let you try steering and nearly wiped out the entire village."

Why did he have to talk down to her like a child? She utterly hated being scolded. "Those horses hated me, they went swanning off wherever they damn well pleased." Rose muttered back halfheartedly.

"I'm not sure the Tardis likes you either." He quipped, in an effort to make her argue back. He didn't know what it was exactly but there was something inherently attractive about her disagreeing with him. But the Tardis squealed in disagreement, they all knew she was more fond of Rose than any other companion.

That was enough to put a spark back in Rose's eye. "The Tardis thinks I can do it." She grinned slyly at him.

"Oh no no no no no no no, there's no way in hell I will ever let you near those controls!" The Doctor turned his back so Rose wouldn't see his smirk and know he was giving in.

"Oh c'mon, please?" Rose grabbed his arm to pull him back. "We can go to this big empty field or something, somewhere deserted where I can't hit anything."

"Oh fine!" He said with an overdramatic sigh, but he couldn't wipe his grin away. "Well c'mon, let's get to it." He led her over to the console. "Hmm, the Tardis already parked us on planet Delta89, about 100 miles from the Relcorex district. I guess both you ladies are ganging up on me today." He shot a quick wink in Rose's direction and pretended not to see the rush of blood creeping into her cheeks.

"Alright, here we go! The jengapolopus should control tilting but it's tricky, this doohickey is for vertical ascension, that throttle there is for x and z-axis movement, side to side and front to back. That's the basics for now, just flying, no time or space travel, got it?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" She replied with false confidence. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how uncertain she was.

Placing her hands carefully on the controls, Rose just went for it full speed and they both went tumbling upside down.

"Still think you're a better driver?" Doctor groaned after another bump on the head.

"Just give me a second to figure it out !" Rose called out, already back at the console.

"Here, let me help." He stepped up behind her and placed his hands over her own. "You have to go at it gently."

With his help on the controls, the Tardis shakily climbed a few feet in the air before dropping back down abruptly.

"There you are then, just need Time Lord training wheels." He beamed, clearly a bit smug that she needed his help in the first place. Although he secretly knew the Tardis would've assisted Rose if he hadn't telepathically told her not to. It was much more entertaining to apply a more *hands on* approach.

"Um...is it a bit hot in here?" Rose stuttered. The Doctor realized he was still standing behind her, holding her hands.

"Right! Yes!" He pulled back right away, much to both their dismay. "Let's get rid of this, it'll be much cooler without it." He pulled off his blue suit jacket and tossed it aside, along with rolling up his sleeves. "Well c'mon, let's have another go at it!"

Doctor stepped up behind Rose again, this time considerably closer. "We'll try moving a bit forward now, alright then?"

The Tardis moved shakily again, unless that was Rose shaking, she wasn't quite sure. She tried to concentrate on the controls but the Doctor's hand on her hip and the warmth of his body behind her was quite distracting.

"Careful now, ease into it..." He muttered into her ear, causing her face to flush.

It's entirely unfair for someone to smell that delicious, he thought to himself as he couldn't resist burying his nose in the crease of her neck and shoulder.

Rose gasped and felt his smile against her skin. Neither of them were steering now but the Tardis seemed to have gently parked herself as not to interrupt them.

"Do-Doctor...but wha-at are you doing?" She sighed and leaned into his touch. He was covering her neck is light kisses and using his magnificent fingers to trace lines around her hips and abdomen.

"I'm not sure really..." He whispered between kisses. "Just sort of...experimenting...I suppose." Now the Doctor had made his way up her jaw line and ears. He turned her round to face him and grinned. "Now I believe we can snog properly."

"Oh I bet you use this move on all the girls." Rose giggled.

"Like this wasn't your plan all along, Rose Tyler, you sneaky minx." He growled lightly before attacking her lips with his own. He pressed Rose against the jengapolopus and sent them flying across the floor, laughing when they landed.

"Well isn't this convenient?" Doctor waggled his eyebrows down at Rose, as he'd landed on top of her. "We've gone rather horizontal, wouldn't you say? I mean, think of the possibilities. All the fantastic things we could do from down here."

"Blimey, do you ever stop talking?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to meet hers once more.

The Tardis hummed happily. She'd been pumping pheromones into the oxygen supply for weeks waiting for this.


End file.
